Removing a universal joint from the driveshaft has never been an easy task for a mechanic. Traditional methods called for the application of heat and the business end of a hammer to driveshaft yokes. Often, the yokes were damaged beyond repair. It was also not unusual to permanently damage a universal joint or its bearing cups with blows of a hammer.
To overcome some of the problems associated with brute force methods for handling universal joints, many mechanics have taken to using hydraulic presses to separate driveshaft yokes from the bearing cups of universal joints. The use of hydraulic presses eliminated dangerous heating and hammering and was found to be relatively quick. However, the misalignment and movement of universal joints in presses often resulted in bent yokes and driveshafts.